


Tochimann Service

by QuinkyDink



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Rape, blowjob, sorta - Freeform, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinkyDink/pseuds/QuinkyDink
Summary: Chika made a miscalculation while cleaning the hot springs.
Relationships: Takami Chika/Original Male Character(s), Takami Chika/Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Tochimann Service

“So, you’re the innkeeper’s daughter?” Chika looked away, her lips tight as a pulsing cock prodded against her cheek. “Chika-chan, right? I’ve heard all about you around town.”

She was just cleaning the hot springs for the evening. No one was supposed to be out here. With the rules in mind, she thought to sneak a few moments in the steaming waters. 

Never had she though this would happen. 

“Skinny dipping in the male hot springs. What a naughty girl you are, Chika-chan.” A middle-aged customer, likely in his thirties towered above Chika who was knelt down. Steam masked his face, and Chika’s eyes found themselves gravitating toward the cock in front of her. 

He kept nudging the tip against her, sighing in content at the soft, warm skin. Chika looked up, seeing a smile beyond the whispy white. “Since you’re here, will you show a customer this Tochimann quality service?”

Chika glared, trained on with a piercing glare. She had been scolded before for cutting corners in cleaning the guest rooms by Mito. To go through that again and see her allowance cut seemed like agony.

Her eyes chanced down at the manhood prod against her lips. Chika turned her eyes back up, gulping heavily.

The next time the man prod his cock, Chika parted her lips, her tongue out tentatively. He cooed, impressed as he slowly hovered the underside of his member above her tongue. “See? That’s a good girl, Chika-chan.”

She said nothing, her mouth waiting as he moved forward. His tip slipped atop her moist tongue, a content sigh leaving his lips. Chika winced at the taste of a man, but he only slid himself more inside her mouth.

Chika tried to pull away, but he held her head, locking her movements. “I’ll take it slow, Chika-chan. Leave it to me,” he said between hums. Unable to move, Chika only widened her jaw, letting more of his cock inside her.

Each inch invaded space inside. Her tongue twitched, only tasting him at every movement. The man inched slowly, allowing Chika to ease in her new role as an onahole. 

“That’s good, Chika-chan. Just a little more~” he moaned against Chika gagging. He pushed on, completely sheathing himself inside her pretty little mouth. Tears welled in Chika’s eyes, her jaw sore. She felt him slide out, only to move back inside. A process that he began to repeat.

Saliva drooled at the edges of her mouth, surrendered at the cock that was now beginning to fuck her mouth. The taste of a man coated the Mikan she had as a snack on the way to the hot springs. Chika looked up, glaring at the man.

“Don’t stare so badly, Chika-chan. You’re a good cock sleeve,” he remarked between long moans, his hips settled on a steady rhythm to pound Chika’s mouth. Wet sopping noises accompanied her muffled voice, incomprehensible to the growing toughness.

He slid his length out, bouncing the tip against Chika’s stuck out tongue. “Is my cock that tasty, Chika-chan?”

She said nothing, looking back down to see him shove the entirety of his length back inside. Chika winced, gagging as he suddenly shifted hard to fucking her throat.

“Chika-chan! Let me see this quality service!” 

Chika’s hands slid down her body, toying with her chest while the other stayed on the man’s hip, steaming herself at the harsh fucking. She began pinching a nipple, tugging it tune to the man’s thrusts. He saw this clear as day, and it only coaxed him on faster. Abandoned safety to Chika’s mouth.

“I’m gonna cum soon, Chika-chan!” She felt a tinge of salt, her tongue lathering the tip as it rammed against her. Her saliva dropped from her chin, lining out everywhere due to the harsh throat fucking.

She could only look up, opening her jaw more as he quickened in pace.

“Drink it all, Chika!” His pleasure spilled over as he sheathed himself inside Chika. His legs quivered as he erupted, exploding inside Chika’s mouth. Too much saw her dribble it from her mouth. 

When he came down from his high, he basked in the after glow. Chika tilted her head up, drinking hot cum as it dripped from her chin. He pulled out, watching the long line of spit coat his member. Chika pushed the cum in her mouth with her tongue, stuck out as he gently ground against her moist mouth.

“You service like a pro, Chika-chan!” he said, his satisfaction evident. Chika took the cock in her mouth, cleaning off excess beads of cum and drooling out the rest.

Chika looked up, her mouth popping out the cockhead. “Tochimann Inn has quality service, got it?!”

The man chuckled, moaning at the tongue licking under his length. “There’s no other traditional inn like it, Chika-chan.”

She huffed in agreement, nodding as the man began to slide himself back in. Chika looked up, surprise but prepared at the resuming thrusts against her mouth.

“Oh, I’m not done yet Chika-chan!” He grinned, moaning at the slick chamber of her mouth. This time, Chika bobbed her head in rhythm of his hips, building his pleasure all that quicker. Loose moans met muffled ones. 

Chika felt the tip come close to her throat, but she kept her tongue lathering the member as the fucking grew harder once more. As he drew closer to his limit, he made longer, more harsher thrusts. Chika took all of it, playing with her tits as the assault in her mouth continued.

“Press those boobs together, Chika-chan!” Confused, but Chika complied, her chest pushed together as her mouth was pounded. As his moans grew more frantic, Chika graced herself for another wave of bitterness down her throat.

“Chika-chan, here it comes!” Without a second to spare, he pulls out of her mouth, aiming his cock down to shoot his load all over her tits. Milky white skin met the white beads of his seed. With a free mouth Chika sighed breathlessly at each rope of jizz shot at her. He pointed up, Chika opened her mouth. He overshot, a thick line of cum over her tongue, lips and cheek. 

As he came down his high, Chika cleaned the hot milk off her breasts with a finger, dancing the beads of white on her fingers before seeing them drip to the floor. She finds the man’s gaze, licking her lips.

“Mister, are you all done?”

He stops, then smiles as he prodded Chika’s cheek with the tip. She stuck her tongue out, his response being to poke her moist tongue.

“I’m just getting started, Chika-chan.”

For the third time in the past thirty minutes, a man’s cock entered Chika’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> First work! Treat me well


End file.
